


I’m your mom

by orphan_account



Category: Choujuu Sentai Liveman, Super Sentai Series
Genre: Au where Baby Vega lives, Episode Related, alternative Episode 29
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26314771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alternative to Baby Vega episode.
Relationships: Baby Vega & Jun'ichi Aikawa/Green Sai
Kudos: 1





	I’m your mom

Junichi didn’t have baby Kaijin proof the apartment,nor even knows how to keep it at the base.

Junichi pleaded.”Vega Baby,I want to take you home but I can’t. I promised I’ll be back.”

“No,Mama.” Vega baby hugged.

“Maybe I can move-“ Junichi loosing ground.

Yusuke protested.”Your not sleeping here.” He pats the Kaijin shoulder. “He has to learn not to be clingy.”

“But he’s just a baby..” Junichi disagreed looking at Vega Baby’s eyes.

“He’s a big boy. Go rest!” Yusuke proded.  
————————————

Junichi tosed and turned in his bed. He checked the time for billionth time. 

Mama,I’m hungry..

Junichi startled sat up from his bed and flicker the light switch. “Vega Baby?”

But no response, it was gone.


End file.
